


【最王】新年初诣

by yukinya0621



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinya0621/pseuds/yukinya0621
Summary: 虽然这个时候发有点奇怪……不过这是2018年1月1日的跨年贺文_(:з」∠)_我还是挺喜欢的
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, 最王
Kudos: 3





	【最王】新年初诣

一．

充满不平静与疯狂的一年马上就要过去了。

在这一年里的最后一天晚上，我应邀和赤松、百田和春川一起去神社进行跨年庆祝和新年初诣。

在跨年的时候和朋友们在一起这种事情，要是放在以前真是无法想象呢。虽然我也记不得真实的以前到底是什么模样了。

不过也没有关系，今后的日子才更加重要嘛。

二．

年初的凌晨来神社跨年祈福的人不是一般地多，进神社也需要漫长的排队等待。人潮的拥挤总是会引起一些不愉快的小骚动，例如有的游客大喊着钱袋不见了之类的情况，而只是一下子的分心，等我回过神来的时候，已经看不到其他人的踪影了。

伤脑筋了啊……虽然进到神社之后并没有那么拥挤，但是还是人山人海的，碰巧今天手机忘在家没带，联系不到大家可怎么办……

我怀着心事，便没能躲开来往的行人，与我逆向而行的一个身影便直直地撞进了怀里。

“抱、抱歉！我没有看路……”

“啊啦啦，这不是最原酱吗。”

不能再熟悉的声音浮现在耳边，我茫然地与怀里的人拉开距离，果不其然地看到一张熟悉的娃娃脸。

“咦，王、王马君，你一个人来参拜的吗？”

“才不是啊！”看起来被正月寒气冻得脸通红的王马不满地抱怨道，“ki坊和入间酱不知道跑到哪里鬼混去了，居然敢丢下本总统！”

“诶……”

“没想到居然在这里碰上了最原酱，真是得救了，既然这样那就愉快地丢下那两个不长心的，我们一起去参拜吧！”

“等、等等！王马……”

还没来得及向他解释我这里也在找人的情况，就被他拉住径直向神社的方向前进了。

三．

还没有找到他们三人就这样跟着王马来祈愿真的没问题吗……

我看着站在旁边一脸兴奋的王马，没忍心打断他。

反正我带了好几个五元……多几次也没关系……吧？

向塞钱箱里丢了一枚硬币，身边的王马正用超级夸张的幅度左右摇摆着用力摇晃着头上的铃铛，震得我一阵阵耳鸣。

“喂……王马君。”

“这样的话神明大人比较容易听到我的愿望吧！”

“才不会啦……”

我接过他手中的绳结摇了摇铃铛，深鞠两躬，拍手，祈愿，一切都按照步骤做完起身后，王马正若有所思地看着我。

“那个……王马君……许了什么愿望？”

“诶？最原酱是笨蛋吗，这种东西说出来就不会灵验了吧。”

“王马君你明明是不信神的吧……”

“被发现了？”

王马“呢嘻嘻”地笑着，明亮的眸子里明灭着远处的灯火。

四．

“最原酱！我们来求签吧！”

看到一旁不少人围着的自助求签处，王马兴致勃勃地拉着我跑过去，指着放着木签的箱子嚷嚷着。

“王马君还迷信这种东西吗？”

“怎么可能！只是想测测运气罢了，最原酱也抽一个！我抽的比你大的话你就加入DICE怎么样？”

抽鬼牌吗？？

我无奈地在心里吐槽，既然都到这里了，顺便也迷信一回吧。

当我按照签上的数字找到我的签文时，王马已经在一旁稀稀索索地打开签文认真看着，还时不时地瞅着我，露出诡异的笑容，让我不由得浑身打了一个寒噤。

也不知道他看到了什么。

摇了摇头，我回过神，慢慢展开了手中的字条。

“小吉……”

“啊？”

王马侧过头，看到我手里的纸条，了然地笑起来。

“最原酱的运气还真是一般水准啊。”

我有点不服气。

“王马君抽到了什么？”

“保密～”

他笑着将他手中的纸条叠起放进了衣兜里。

不需要我加入DICE了吗？还是又是开玩笑的？

“不过最原酱跟我还真是有缘呢。”

“什么？”

“呐呐，最原酱再多念几次嘛，你抽到的签。”

“……才不要。”

“诶——”

五．

按照王马的性子，这些规矩性的事情做完之后，我本以为他会想去商铺买些章鱼小丸子或是苹果糖之类的东西吃，结果他似乎并没有这种兴致。

“哈啾——”

凌晨的空气潮湿冰凉，王马穿得比较单薄，看起来出发的时候也相当匆忙。

“很冷吗，王马君。”

“你以为呢，现在可是正月耶。”

王马吸着红红的鼻子，把手往袖子里又缩了缩。

“哈……”

无奈地叹了口气，我摘下围巾挂在了王马的脖子上。

“别感冒了……这种时候为什么没有把你的领巾带出来呢？”

“那样太招摇了，我可是邪恶的总统，要是有人在这种人多的地方对我图谋不轨怎么办。”

根本没人知道你的组织吧……

我沉默地看着他，还是伸手把围巾系好打上结。不然以他的性格很可能根本不去系然后不知道在哪就把它弄丢了。

“最原酱还真是体贴呢，谢啦。”

王马把脸埋在围巾里吃吃地笑着。

六．

就这样……结束了呢……

这是发生了许许多多事情的一年，疯狂的一年，我失去了很多东西，也得到了很多东西。我曾亲眼见证他们面对绝望时的决心，而如今王马还安好地站在我的身旁。

这大概已经是神明赐给我最好的礼物了。

我们顺着人流，从神社向着鸟居的方向慢慢前进着。

当我拉住他冰凉的手时，他明显愣了一下，扭头看向我。

“新年快乐，王马君。”

“嗯……新年快乐。”

眉眼好看地弯起，他眼里的光仿佛天上的月亮。

六．

“最原君！”

听到元气十足的呼喊，我抬起头，越过重重人群看到赤松正高举着手蹦跳着努力彰显着存在感，一边向我这里努力靠近过来。

“啊！终于找到你们了！王马……诶？”

当我回过头的时候，本应该在那里的王马小吉已经完全不见踪影。

“咦，最原君，你碰到王马君了？”

“嗯，他和kibo君入间桑走散了，奇怪……刚才还在这里的……”

听到我的话，赤松露出一丝疑惑的表情：“可是我邀请其他人的时候，入间桑已经去国外了，kibo说要和饭田桥博士一起跨年的，王马君也说有事情所以不来了呀？”

“啧，王马那家伙……到底想搞什么啊。”百田君也表示无法理解他的所作所为。

又被骗了吗……

或许我还是看不清他的想法。

但是我想，那时他的笑容一定是发自内心的吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然这个时候发有点奇怪……  
> 不过这是2018年1月1日的跨年贺文_(:з」∠)_  
> 我还是挺喜欢的


End file.
